Automatic, central grease gun systems are well known and employ pneumatic energy systems to move grease from a barrel to a grease gun. Relatively small scale operations whose size does not justify the installation of such automatic, central grease gun systems do not have a convenient way of filling grease guns. Such filling is thus done by hand and is messy, time consuming and wasteful.